Princess Anna of Arendelle
Queen''' Anna of Arendelle''' (pronounced Ah-na) is the main protagonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen ''and the deuteragonist of its 2019 sequel. She is the younger sister of the powerful Princess Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Physical AppearanceCategory:Disney characters At 18 years old, Anna sports a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering, turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs on the right side of her forehead and a dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little kids, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have Rosemaling, due to the fact that the movie's setting is in Norway. The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and the design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. In her coronation dress, she wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and green-yellow) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state with the platinum blonde streak no more, thanks to Elsa. In her casual attire, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, and ark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and, on occasion, the same color ice skates. Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoffsurvived being attacked by the wolves, the fearsome Marshmallow, as well as when she sucker-punches Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again to spend some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna is also the only character to express faith that Elsa is no monster. This is in contrast to the Duke of Weselton, who is notably against her because of that very theory, and Kristoff has a somewhat mild fear of what Elsa might do, as do the other citizens for they are totally oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knows that Elsa is far from vile and takes it upon herself to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library; when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, Anna, despite being severely weakened as a result of her frozen heart, responds, ''"You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain and suffering their rift has caused her. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and hyper-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and talking to paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has a tendency to get herself into quite a bit of trouble, such as the moment she provokes Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looks down upon herself and views herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to Elsa's radiance. It was to the point where she feels she has no one in the world who truly loves her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she is so quick to find romance, as "For the First Time in Forever" would explain that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to be alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low outlook on herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually gets bigger. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, which is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food that Kristoff couldn't afford at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in the summer and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing that she would inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more, make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Disney Parks Anna and Elsa began meet and greets at Disneyland as well as Disneyland Paris in the winter; they have been making appearances ahead of their movie's release to theaters. As of now, the sisters are currently doing daily meet-and-greet sessions in the Magic Kingdom's Princess Fairytale Hall. And due to their popularity,FastPass services are available. The princess also appear in Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade, in the same park, with Anna wearing her green coronation gown. In California, Anna and Elsa are featured in a new winter themed area of Fantasyland. However, both Anna and Elsa will move from Disneyland to Disney California Adventure for meet-and-greets starting on January 7, 2015 as a part of the Frozen Fun promotion happening at both Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. Their new meet-and-greet spot will be at "Anna and Elsa's Royal Welcome", which is inside the Disney Animation attraction at Disney California Adventure. Also, both princesses are now featured in Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade, on a float also featuring Olaf. Recently, in early 2014, Anna also began making meet-and-greet appearances aboard the Disney Dream cruise ship. Also, on October 22, 2013, Anna and Elsa began early meet-and-greet sessions at Disney's Hollywood Studios (complete with a mountainous backdrop), though this was only temporary as their current location wasn't completed then. Anna also makes a few appearances in the Disney California Adventure spectacular, World of Color alongside Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, and later alongside Elsa, in the winter rendition, Winter Dreams. In the 2014 version of the show, Anna plays a larger role, performing "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" and "Love is an Open Door", in addition to making several cameo appearances throughout. In Disneyland Paris, Anna plays a major role in the holiday themed version of Disney Dreams! serving as the co-host with Olaf. Anna also makes an appearance in the Frozen segment in Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. During the summer of 2014, Anna serves as the hostess of Frozen Summer Fun, alongside Elsa. She's heavily featured in the daily events, including the sing-along stage show, among others, and serves as a "Mistress of Ceremonies"; often kicking off the events before other characters and cast members arrive to further the entertainment. In Christmas of 2014, Elsa and Anna will begin making appearances at Hong Kong Disneyland, as well as in Tokyo Disneyland for Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. On November 5, 2014, Magic Kingdom debuted A Frozen Holiday Wish, a short, live, Christmas-themed show featuring Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf as the hosts. Trivia * At one point, Anna was going to be named Greta, loosely after Gerda, the original heroine of The Snow Queen. * She may also be based on the Summer Witch, whom according to some adaptations of The Snow Queen, is the title Queen's sister. * Anna was born on the Summer Solstice, suggesting she was born between June 20 and June 22. * Anna's name means "full of grace." Ironically, Anna is more bubbly and daring than graceful. * Anna, being the younger sister, has two braids in her hair; while Elsa, the oldest, has one. * Anna is the third Disney Princess seen snoring, with Mulan being the first, and Tiana being the second. * Anna tends to touch her hair whenever she gets nervous. She is the second Princess to touch her hair like this, because Mulan wrings it when she is frustrated until it is too short to do so. * Anna currently has the most visible freckles out of any Disney Princess. She has a visibly large amount of freckles clustered on her face as well as on her shoulders when she is wearing sleeveless dresses. * Anna is the 12th member in the official line-up, and is the third freckled and third computer-animated Princess, after Rapunzel and Merida. * She was the third to have her movie released in Disney Digital 3-D. * Anna is also the second Disney Princess to wake up messily, with Mulan being the first. * Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to have their movie rated PG, after Rapunzel from Tangled and Merida from Brave. * Anna is the second Disney Princess to waltz with the villain (though she enjoyed it), with the first being Pocahontas. However, she is the first and only to do so in her feature film, since Pocahontas only did so in her direct-to-video sequel. * Anna is the fourth Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). Her sister Elsa also has blue eyes. * Anna and Elsa are the first set of Disney Princesses to have their parents' funeral shown on-screen. * Anna is the third Disney Princess to have any siblings (the first is Ariel, and the second is Merida), and the first to only have one. She will also be the second Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, with Ariel being the first. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister. * Anna is the fifth Disney Princess to be seen in childhood, with the first five being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. Then again, she could tie with Elsa. * Anna is the third Disney Princess to wear boots. The others are Pocahontas and Belle. * Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair and to have pigtails, with the first being Cinderella for both. However, Cinderella only wore her braids very briefly, while Anna wore hers for a majority of the film. * Anna is the fourth Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, the second was Mulan, and the third was Tiana. * Anna is shown to be an animal lover, as she talks to the geese and goslings, greets Hans' horse Sitron, and also talks to Sven. * Anna is the second Disney Princess, after Rapunzel, to have a hair color change. However, Rapunzel's changed back to her original brown hair color, while Anna's was due to Elsa's ice curse. * Anna's name is pronounced as "Ah-na," as she is Norwegian. * Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the Princesses unaware of each other's presence, Elsa and Anna are the first and second of all the Disney Princesses to know of each other (second and third if one counts Rapunzel's cameo in the beginning of Frozen). This is especially so, as they are sisters. * Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are currently the only Princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY. ** Coincidentally, all three appear in the same film (the first as a cameo near the beginning as one of the attendees to the last's coronation). * Anna is the first Disney Princess to formerly have a villain as a love interest (Hans in this case). ** Also, Anna is so far the only Disney Princess to share a duet with the villain instead of a prince. * Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to be orphans, with the first two being Snow White and Cinderella. However, Anna and Elsa lost their parents in their teens instead of childhood unlike Snow White and Cinderella. They are also the first to not have stepmothers. * Anna and Elsa are the second and third Disney Princesses seen ice skating, with Belle being the first. * Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films, with the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. * Anna is also the second Disney Princess that does not have a love song and a duet with her love interest, with the first being Mulan. * Anna is the second Disney Princess to almost be attacked by wolves, after Belle. * Anna is the second Princess to have two love interests, with the first being Pocahontas. However, Pocahontas' love interests were both good guys, while Anna's first love interest (Hans) is the main villain. * She is shown to be ticklish at the beginning of her film as a child, as shown when she and Elsa slide down the snow, which Anna giggles yelling "Tickle bumps!" * Anna is mostly seen wearing green and magenta, while Elsa wears blue. Green and magenta represent spring and summer as well as her cheerful and optimistic personality. * Although Anna has strawberry-blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes, due to lighting effects, her irises can sometimes appear with a light green tinge, and her hair sometimes appears red. * Anna sings the most out of all the characters of Frozen. * Anna is the first Disney Princess to actually die and come back to life. Snow White and Aurora do not count since their curses did not take their lives, but merely made them fall asleep. She is also the second heroine to do so, after Megara from Hercules. Interestingly, both of Anna's and Megara's death were a result in them risking their lives for those they loved (Elsa for Anna and Hercules for Megara) and in both cases, put themselves before their loved ones to prevent them from dying (Meg pushed Hercules from the pillar falling on him while Anna froze into a statue to break Hans' sword) * Anna is the second Disney heroine to turn to crystal, after Kida. * Anna is the first and only Princess to be revived with sibling affection and not a love kiss. * She uses Kristoff's lute as a weapon when she hit the wolf accidentally. She is the fourth Disney Princess to have a unique weapon, after Mulan with her sword, Rapunzel with her frying pan, and Merida with her bow and arrow. * While Anna is a princess who had two love interests, it can be noted that her love for Hans was more out of desperation and a naïve infatuation, and her only true love was Kristoff all along. * The two parts of Anna's body that Elsa accidentally hurt with her ice powers, her head and her heart, mirror the two parts of Kai's body that were hit by the broken shards of the Devil's mirror in the original''Snow Queen'' fairy tale: the eye, distorting the way he see things, and the heart, making him resentful to others. Ironically, Elsa takes on Kai's role in the film. * Anna has the most voice actors of any Disney Princess as a child in one film, having about three in total: Livvy Stubenrauch as a 5-year old speaking, Katie Lopez as a 5-year old singing, and Agatha Lee Monn as a 9-year old singing. * Anna is the third Disney Princess whom the villain wants to marry. The first is Belle followed by Jasmine. However Anna wants to marry because of love, and Belle and Jasmine was forced. * Although Elsa is based on Kai, Anna receives ice skates from Elsa, mirroring how Kai also received ice skates from the Snow Queen. * It is unknown as to how Anna paid for the items she bought from Trader Oaken, since it is unlikely that she had carried money with her. However, it is possible that she sold off her green dress to pay for the items she bought, which is supported by the fact that her ballroom dress hasn't been seen since. She may have also sold her greenish-gold pendant that has Arendelle's symbol, which is actually expensive because it is a jewelry worn by a princess. * When in warm weather, Anna wears outfits which look similar to her winter outfit, but with green coloring. * Anna's winter outfit shares uncanny similarities with Elsa's coronation gown, perhaps symbolically marking how she has gained maturity: ** Detachable magenta cape. ** Adorned bodice with a V-shaped waistline (black on Anna, and teal on Elsa). ** Bluish gloves/mittens (that they eventually took off). ** Tight fitting sleeves (black on Elsa, and light blue on Anna). * Anna would be the second Disney Princess to be depicted harmed as a child. The first was Ariel (in a flashback of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, 5-year old Ariel is seen sitting on her father's lap with a bandage wrapped round her hand). * Anna would be the first Disney Princess to sing her childhood musical number ("Do You Want to Build a Snowman?") in two different ages, the second to lead a musical number as a child, after Rapunzel, and the third to sing as a child, after Rapunzel and Merida. * Anna would be the second Disney Princess to get examined, with the first being Mulan. In Anna's case, she gets examined by the trolls to see if she's worthy of Kristoff; in Mulan's case, the matchmakerchecks on her body to see if she is useful for marriage. * Kristen Bell improvised the line "Wait, what?" that Anna says at her first meeting with Hans. Gallery Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg|Anna without the cape Frozen_promotion2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Y-0.jpg Frozen_Fever_Poster.jpg Anna_Render2.png Elsa_and_Anna_Frozen_Fever_Render.png Anna_with_a_sword_in_OUAT.jpg Concept_Art_-_Anna_4.jpg Anna_thinking.png LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg Credit Disney Wiki Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Film characters Category:Brown hair Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Princesses Category:Attractive Female Category:Braided characters Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Articles with Disney Wiki content Category:European Category:Scandinavian Category:Norwegian Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Heroines Category:Frozen characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 characters Category:Queens Category:Cartoon characters